Many modern electronic devices include integrated displays, or interact with standalone displays. These displays may depict a staggering array of information, from text, to graphics and images, to video and so on. One common form of display is the liquid crystal display, which uses liquid crystals to selectively transmit light and thus form visible images.
In many liquid crystal displays, a backlight is used to provide light that may be gated or transmitted by the liquid crystals. In some cases, however, light from the backlight may leak to the front of the display, even when such light is not desired. This may cause visible illumination at the front of the display at undesirable times. Light leakage may distort text, images and the like, or render them visually unappealing.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to reduce or minimize light leakage in many displays.